Flores, corazones rotos y otras golosinas
by Kami-Sama 2.0
Summary: UA/“Las mujeres debemos casarnos jóvenes y “la libertad” como tú la llamas, es casi inexistente. Solo nuestros futuros maridos, prospectos y novios pueden interesarnos...”/Fluff/Humor/Soul&Maka.


**Disclaimer:** **C**hicos Soul eater no me pertenece. Esperen, eso ya lo saben ¿no? Pues bien, la historia, sí es mía, cada embrollo y párrafo también. Pero en esta ocasión, el fantástico titulo no lo es, le pertenece a "Paroxismo de Dios" Gracias a él, y aunque intente contactarlo, no lo logre. Si esta leyendo esto y le molesta la idea, por favor házmelo saber y cambiare el titulo. Por tu atención gracias.

**Summary: **_Ooc/UA/"_**L**as mujeres debemos casarnos jóvenes y "la libertad" como tú la llamas, es casi inexistente... Solo nuestros futuros maridos, prospectos y novios pueden interesarnos..." Palabrerías, la felicidad, es tan fantástica como irreal, aun así, contigo es menos amarga. S x M x A- B x T x O -K x C

* * *

**Flores, corazones rotos y otras golosinas.**

_«__**P**__orque __**e**__l __**s**__entido __**c**__omún, __**n**__o __**e**__s __**t**__an __**c**__omún...»_

—_Voltaire—_

**.**

_**1 d**e Marzo año 1831_

**1.- C**uentos de hadas.

**A**quel día fue imposible salir de casa.

Por la mañana escribí durante una hora, resguardada en la comodidad de mi sala, pero después de volver a la realidad (el bailoteo multicolor de cada estrofa, la magia entre gigantes de torres bajas, y enanos de barbas livianas, me habían abstraído de lo demás), el frío invernal trajo consigo una dulce ventisca y una lluvia reacia, golpeando suavemente a mi ventana.

Y así, sin más las palabras se trabaron en mi cabeza...

Me frustre. No me gustaba dejar al valiente protagonista de mi historia, a la mitad de una maravillosa aventura épica. _¿Cómo le haría la pequeño Soul para rescatar a la doncella ámbar, de las manos del brujo Asura?_ Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Odiaba que mi imaginación se esfumara de repente, aborrecía mí complicada cabezota y además detestaba el frío, la lluvia y la estupida calefacción de una simple vela. Regrese al aburrido mundo real, casi a las dos de la tarde, con los dedos agarrotados, con el corazón y la cabeza preguntando otra vez, como si no tuvieran nada bueno que hacer.

_¡Pónganse a trabajar y dejen de preguntar tanto carajo!_

Restregué mis sienes, con ambas manos, a cada costado de mi cabeza. Meñique y anular, creando pequeños círculos relajantes, intentando alejar los problemas de mi torpe humanidad.

Como desearía poder escapar del cruel destino, ¡Tan solo unos minutos por el amor de dios! ¡Quiero amor! ¡Quiero paz! ¡Quiero ser pequeña otra ve...-!

— ¿Otra vez soñando despierta... Maka? —interrogo una voz dulce y pasiva al oír aquellas palabras, que nunca debieron haber sido dichas en voz alta.

Al verme recostada sobre la mesa, con el rostro sonrojado y el cabello alborotado, mi hermana debía imaginar hacia donde volaban mis pensamientos...

—¿De que te vale preguntar? —balbuce fijando mi mirada en la pequeña novela sobre la mesa.

Los ojos azul oscuro de Tsubaki me ponían en aprietos. Jamás se me habían dado bien las mentiras y menos cuando ella me miraba de esa forma... Tan molesta y aburrida, como si le repitiera a un niño pequeño, el porque no puede comer más caramelos. Y aun cuando ella acostumbraba ser, amable, dulce y sumisa. Parecía no soportar mis arranques _"Emocionales"_.

—Sabes, que papá no deseo esto para nosotras...—concluyo ella después de unos minutos de silencio. —Así son estos tiempos Maka, las mujeres debemos casarnos jóvenes y "la libertad" como tu la llamas, es casi inexistente... Solo nuestros futuros maridos, prospectos y novios pueden interesarnos.

Me apresure a levantarme de la silla, recogiendo de la mesa los papeles y la tinta, ocultándolos entre mis brazos, temiendo que al no hacer esto, Tsubaki pudiera leer mi querido cuento fantástico.

Por alguna razón, no podía dejar que nadie leyera mi historia, era demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal... Demasiado mió, por así decirlo. Ya que ni siquiera mi futuro me pertenecía, la escritura, era una forma de libertad, que aunque no era tan gratificante, llenaba el vació sin fondo dentro de mi pecho.

—Deja de hablar de papá como si ya estuviera muerto—le replique arrugando mis papeles, con cierto miedo a las apalabras que salían de mi boca— Esta en la otra habitación enfermo, pero aun no esta bajo tierra. ¿Y tú ya quieres llenarme de pretendientes?

Ella puso los ojos el blanco, cosa que acostumbra a hacer, para no seguir discutiendo conmigo... Aun sabiéndolo decidí continuar.

—Además me niego rotundamente a restregarle los pies a un imbecil que se cree mi dueño. — mi voz sonaba temerosa y amargada... ¿Desde cuando yo sonaba de esta forma? —Tsubaki, entiende, no me importa tener veinte años. No me casare. No quiero. Me rehusó. Me niego... ¡No me puedes obligar!

Ella siempre dice que de todas mis hermanas, yo soy la única que puede llegar a ser madura, e inmadura al mismo tiempo. Como siempre, la percepción e inteligencia de mi hermana, me conmueven.

—Mamá si puede—repuso ella cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Quiero ver que Kami lo intente siquiera! —le gruñí entre dientes. —Tsubaki, por favor, ¡No me atormentes más! Si lo que tu querías era hacer añicos mis sueños, ¡Se feliz! ¡Lo lograste!

Los ojos se me aguaron en instantes. Las entrañas me ardían debido a la impotencia y dolor que sentía al escuchar sus palabras. Me deslice hasta la puerta, con mis manuscritos bajo el brazo y las lágrimas amenazando con surgir de mis ojos.

—Maka, sabes que yo deseo lo mejor para ti... tú y Chrona son mi vida... yo solo deseo prepararte, para lo que vendrá, si papá llegara a faltarnos mañana... Para no terminar en la calle, una de nosotras se tendrá que casar... —su voz término siendo solo un susurro ahogado por la angustia...

Odiaba verla tan triste y agobiada, por las palabras que Kami metía en su inocente cabeza.

—Cuando lleguen mamá y Chrona... —le dije mientras posaba mi mano en la cerradura de la puerta —...recuérdame, que tengo cosas que hablar con Kami...—dicho esto. Cerré la puerta de la sala y le di la espalada a las lágrimas de mi hermana.

Me deslice hasta _mi _cuarto, pensando únicamente en la pequeña y tibia cama esperándome, suplicándome que descansara un rato. Cosa que yo hice apenas cerré la puerta, salte sobre la cama y ahogue un grito en la almohada, estas cosas realmente me superan. Estreche las sabanas con mis manos, estrujándolas con mis puños y maldiciendo con todo el poder de mi lengua.

Odiaba que mamá nos pusiera paranoicas. Lo lograba con todas mis hermanas, excepto conmigo, sus palabras venenosas no me tocaban un pelo. Porque todas sus advertencias, creaban una tormenta de una simple gota de agua.

Toque la colcha afelpada a roce mis manos sobre los lindos bordados, sintiendo su textura, saboreando ese toque de polvo tan sutil y hermoso. Suspire y trate de pensar en otras cosas.

Me encamine hasta la pequeña estantería en mi cuarto... Vale, mi cuarto, el cual compartía con el resto de mis hermanas. Cogí un libro que tenia una tapa rojiza y bordes color oro, un tomo de paginas marrones por el desgaste, tan abandonado estaba que conmovió mi corazón de guijarro. Me posesione de la ventana, sentándome en el marco, cruzando las piernas al estilo turco, para después ojear cada centímetro de aquel lindo y viejo tomo, con olor a naftalina.

La fría luz se filtraba a través de los vidrios, los espesos y sombríos nubarrones invadían el cielo, mientras el sol jugaba a las escondidas, entre espumosas nubes de un color más claro. A lo lejos, todo se fundía en un horizonte plomizo de nubes y nieblas. De cerca, se podían divisar las praderas húmedas y los arbustos agitados por el gélido y dinámico viento, y por sobre todas las perspectivas caía, sin cesar, una lluvia desoladora.

Con el libro entre mis rodillas, yo me sienta feliz a mi manera. Solo temía ser interrumpida, y la interrupción llego... pero no de la forma en la que yo la esperaba.

No me percate, de las suaves y calidas caricias en mi mejilla, hasta que subí la mirada, sin asimilar la imagen frente a mí. Un enorme escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, al verlo, desee poder golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me lo permitían, nadie me dejaría sacarle la sonrisa de bobo de la cara.

—¿Qué quieres Ox? —pregunte sin rodeos, mientras quitaba sus dedos de mi mejilla.

Oxford es un mozalbete de veintitrés años, es decir que contaba con tres años más que yo. Era bastante inmaduro e infantil para su edad, no hace mucho jalaba de mi cabello como travesura, su piel era tosca y fea, su rostro ancho, sus facciones muestran un deje de superioridad hacia todos quienes lo miran, quizás por eso cuando yo tenia siete años, intente golpearlo hasta machucarlo, mi tía me lo impidió diciendo que las señoritas no deben golpear a los señoriítos, no me atreví a contradecirla y decirle que su hijo jamás seria un señor, ni menos un señorito, siempre seria un animal prepotente y malo.

—Querrás decir: _"¿Qué quiere usted, señorito Oxford?" _—repuso él con altanería. Y sentándose a mi lado, su repugnante perfume me golpeo la cara.

Tierra y mirra.

—Apestas—le dije mientras ocupaba mis dedos como pinzas alrededor de mi nariz.

—¡Lo notaste! Es mi nuevo perfume, dicen que huele a bosque primaveral—el uso un tono ofendido, pero de su bocaza la risa no desaparecía.

—No te creas tanto _querido _primo—le sonreí con falsa felicidad— ¿Qué deseas?

—Que me prestes atención jezz...—paso una de sus huesudas manos por su calva en un gesto pensativo, y luego retomo la conversación—Tú padre esta grave....

—Mamá, está exagerando como siempre, de todo lo que ella te diga, solo créele la mitad. —dicho esto deje de prestarle atención y me concentré sin mucho éxito en la lectura.

—Eres mayor querida prima—sonrió el con altanería —Veinte años, pequeña Maka, ahora tú mayor preocupación dejaran de ser los libros y la escritura... Desde ahora tú mayor problema serán los... Pretendientes y espo—

—Dices una palabra más, y me largo—le gruñí sin muchas ganas de ser una_ señorita._

—Bien, bien, como quieras. No quiero molestar me marcho yo... —

Asentí con la cabeza y cubrí mi rostro con el libro. Resguardándome de la mirada acosadora y extraña que me dirigía mí primo.

—Ya que no soy bien recibido por ti, me voy prima, ¿No me das un beso de despedida? —se poso justo enfrente de mi, expectante.

—Ni aunque fueras el ultimo germen viviente Ox—le sonreí y luego volví a posar mi mirada sobre el libro.

El rió a carcajadas y luego salio de la habitación.

Suspire al sentirme sola otra vez, me levante de la ventana y me dirigí hasta mi cama, tome entre mis manos el manuscrito escrito por mi puño y letra. Sentándome sobre el frío piso, intente retomar la historia donde la había dejado. El valiente y caballeroso Soul, batallando contra demonios, gigantes y duendes, para rescatar a la doncella ámbar, la poco agraciada, carismática y torpe, doncella.

"_Soul" _murmure con suavidad, el sonido de su nombre tenia un color, una esencia, algo especial. De entre todos los personajes de mis historias, él siempre era el protagonista. Conocía su personalidad al revés y al derecho, la pasión de mis palabras al describirlo, sus facciones... y si cerraba los ojos, casi podía verlo. Con una sonrisa cincelada a los labios y su cabello rebelde jugando con el viento...

—Maka—murmuro Tsubaki desde la puerta—Chrona y mamá ya han llegado de la ciudad.

Solté la pluma y deje la tinta de lado. Observe los ojos de mi hermana, delineados con un rojo tenue y un brillo débil, de lo que es y será la tristeza.

—Dime, Tsubaki ¿Qué quería Ox? —

—No estoy muy segura, pero me dijo que había venido para hablar con mamá—suspiro—Maka, vístete, saldremos las tres...

— ¿Donde? —murmuré molesta.

—Vamos a un baile, en el hall principal—

— ¡¿Qué? —le grite furiosa—Papá esta delirando en la otra habitación y ¿Nosotras iremos a bailar? ¿Estas loca hermanita?

—Es mamá. Dijo que no íbamos a divertirnos, vamos a buscar... un pretendiente.

—Vamos a cazar cuervos... —le gruñí entre dientes—No cuentes conmigo para eso.

—No es una pregunta, Maka. Es retórica, tú, Chrona y yo vamos a buscar novio. No me importa si lo deseas o no.

Suspire cansada, para escuchar como la puerta se venia a bajo.

—¡Maka hermana! —Grito Chorna entusiasta—Vamos a un baile ¿No es genial? Podré jugar a las vencidas con los campesinos, ¡apuesto que ellos no superan mi fuerza! —se levanto la manga de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y me mostró sus bíceps.

—Apuesto a que todos terminaran suplicándote que los sueltes—carcajee amablemente, para luego darme cuenta... que los cuentos de hadas no existen.

El príncipe... es solo quien... Pueda costear la felicidad de mi madre... Y la salud... De mi pobre padre...

**C**ONTINUARA...

* * *

_ ¡**W**WWAAA! El capi, es extraño ¿no creen? Deja más dudas de las que contesta._

_En fin el próximo Cáp. Es tan... o más Wa que este xD_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_¿Comentan sobre ella?_


End file.
